Humble and Kind
by One Wing In The Fire
Summary: A collection of one-shots inspired by the lyrics of the song Humble and Kind by Tim McGraw.
1. A Light That Glows by The Front Door

**HUMBLE & KIND - You Know There's a Light That Glows by The Front Door**

 _ **A/N: Sup Outsiders fans. Ok, so I know that I'm only on chapter 2 of**_ _ **Ghosts from the Past**_ _ **and haven't updated in a while, but I will be posting chapter 3 THIS WEEK. If you haven't read**_ _ **Ghosts from the Past**_ _ **please check it out.**_

 _ **Enough about that. I was listening ta**_ _ **Humble and Kind**_ _ **by Tim McGraw and realized that every line tells a story and so this was born. Chapter 1 is in Johnny's POV. Please Review.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

When you hear "lighthouse" you probably think of a tall building on an ocean shore with a large spinning light in the top floor, maybe one of those classic red and white striped ones. I think of the Curtis house.

I know, I know. Not the typical lighthouse but just hear me out.

The dictionary defines a lighthouse a tower that uses a bright light to guide ships to shore. Sure the Curtis house ain't a tower and ain't on an ocean shore but think about it. The house might not guide ships but it (and the family that lives in it) guides the gang. It gives us a place of refuge.

I suggested this to Mrs. Curtis once. She didn't understand what I meant so I explained, "When one of us has family trouble or something it's like we're lost at sea and for some reason, that none of us understand, our first thought is to come here. Almost as if something had guided us to safety. Kinda like how a lighthouse guides ships safely to shore."

Mrs. Curtis had obviously never thought about it like that. She seemed to consider something then stood up and beckoned me to follow her out to the front porch. Mrs. Curtis grabbed something out of a drawer on the way out.

"Ya know Johnny, I don't think I've ever thought of this old house as anything other than… well, a house, but you've shown me otherwise."

Mrs. Curtis blew dust off of the old porchlight, pulled a lightbulb out of her pocket and screwed it in. She flipped the switch beside the door and the porch light flickered on, the brilliant light illuminating the thick darkness in the front yard.

The same lightbulb as been used as the porch light since Mrs. Curtis put it in. Even now, as it starts to die out, none of us have had the heart to change it. Mrs. Curtis used to turn it on every night before she went to bed… after the accident Darry took over the responsibility. He makes sure that the light is turned on every night before he goes to bed to remind us that we're always welcome and that Mr. and Mrs. Curtis are still with us, no matter how far away they may seem.

And from where I'm sitting right now in the lot, I can still see the light that glows by the front door, however dim it may be.

 _ **More chapters will be coming soon.**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 _ **Stay Gold**_


	2. Don't Forget The Key's Under The Mat

HUMBLE & KIND - Don't Forget The Key's Under The Mat

A/N: Hey y'all, I'm back! Ok, so first off I wanna say that I'm SO SORRY that I took so long to update.

Also, I want to thank my reviewers.

Potter Jackson22: Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad that you are enjoying my little one-shot collection thing.

Sammy: Um… Well this is awkward, I probably should have mentioned this before but I don't and won't write slash. I'm sorry to disappoint you. I hope you'll still take the time to read my stories….

If you have any suggests for one-shots please let me know. No slash please

Alright, now with that out of the way I give u Chapter 2. This chapter is in Dally's POV.

PS: The Curtis parents are alive.

Please Read and REVIEW.

ENJOY!

I wonder aimlessly around town, watching my breath billow in front of my face and wondering why it hasn't started snowing yet. I mean seriously, its frickin' cold enough. I head towards the lot, hoping that Johnny had enough sense not to be out in this weather.

Man, now I sound like a hypocrite.

Sure enough when I get to the lot there's Johnny, laying on the ground and covered in newspapers. I sigh and walk over to him. I gently nudge him with my boot, "Hey kid." Johnny stirs and looks up at me, "Oh hey Dally, whatcha doin' out in this weather?" He sits up. "I could ask you the same thing Johnnycakes."

He's silent and I notice that he's shivering. "You cold?" "Naw." I roll my eyes, take off my leather jacket and hand it to him. "But-" I stop him before he can finish, "But nut'in, just put on the jacket."

As he puts the jacket on, I sit down beside him and try to ignore the freezing air. Johnny yawns. "How long have you been out here kid?" "Not long." "Alright." I lay back and close my eyes. "You ok?" "I'm fine Johnnycake, just a little tired…"

•••

I wake up to someone shaking me. "Come on Dally, w-wake up!" I cough and open my eyes, soon noticing a burning pain in my throat and chest. "W-w-what… h-hap-pened?" "You f-fell asleep and then it started s-snowing and you wouldn't w-wake up." Well, there's that snow I was waiting for.

I sit up and wipe snow off of myself. Johnny takes off my jacket and tries handing it to me. "K-keep it." "But y-you're gonna freeze to d-death." "N-no I'm n-not, c-c-come on." I slowly stand up and Johnny follows my lead. "W-where we going Dal?" "The C-Curtis's."

We start walking and Johnny notices that I'm shivering. "Are y-you sure that you d-dont want your j-jacket?" "I'm f-fine Johnnyc-cake." I let out a painful wheeze. "Alright… wait, a-aint the C-Curtises outta town?" "Yea, s-so" Johnny falls silent and follows me as I continue walking.

We quickly get to the Curtis's. As we're climbing up the porch steps I stumble and barely keep myself from falling by catching myself on the porch railing. Johnny stops at the top of the steps, "Shoot D-Dally, are you ok?" "Yea just o-open the d-door." Johnny tries opening the door but it doesn't budge. "It's locked." "L-look under the d-door m-mat." Johnny looks at me strangely then does what I said. He pulls a key out from under the mat and unlocks the door. I follow him inside.

Johnny turns on the TV and sits down in front of it. I collapse on the couch. "You sure that you're ok?" I cough, "Yea, I'm f-fine." I close my eyes. "Good thing you knew where that key was." "Yea…"

Mrs. Curtis's words ring through my head my head as I start to fall asleep;

"Alright, see you when we get back. Oh yea, if you need somewhere to stay, don't forget the key's under the mat."

Please Review

Stay Gold


End file.
